


Big Bad Wolf

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [1]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternative Unverse, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Blood, F/M, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Wolf!John, lightly based on the True Blood universe. He’s in heat.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Wolf!John [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 50





	Big Bad Wolf

The garage door was slightly open, and you could hear John punching the heavy punching bag hanging from the ceiling with power. You stopped and took a peak inside by the door, not opening the door just yet. John wasn’t facing you, his eyes fixed to the punching bag, and his white t-shirt was glued against his upper back muscles thanks to the sweat. His scent had started to change about a week ago. More musky and earthy. His behavior change followed shortly after; he was more fidgety, more nervous, easily irritated, tearing himself apart trying to distance himself and being as close as possible to you at the same time. You could feel his eyes on your body all the time, and if you saw his eyes, they weren’t deep brown or black - they were flaming amber.

He was close to his annual heat.

The thought of it made your skin crawl with anticipation. You’d be sore. He’d be sore. Sore, but more satisfied than ever, and more in love than ever. You knew that stepping into the garage would be like poking a sleeping bear, or in this case, a wolf, but you hadn’t spoken with him the entire day. Slowly, you opened the door, and John stopped, out of breath. He turned his head to the side, not looking at you. You could still see how his eyes were already glowing again. He must’ve smelled you as soon as you opened the door more.

“John?” you almost whispered, knowing he would still hear you loud and clear. He answered with a low, guttural, sharp growl, his upper lip moving slightly to show his teeth. His corner teeth weren’t longer, but definitely sharper already. His beast was nearly on the surface.

“J-just so you know… I bought some beef from the butcher. They’re in the fridge, when you get hungry.” you gulped, and he growled again, louder this time. You watched as he took a deep inhale through his nose, his nostrils wide, and he closed his eyes. Letting out a sudden roar, he punched the punching bag so hard that even though it was anchored to the concrete roof with a chain, his force broke it easily and sent the bag flying across the garage. Again. Even though this had happened before, you didn’t know were you supposed to be scared or extremely turned on. You knew he could never ever hurt you, so your body and mind chose on the latter option.

“You…” Johns voice was just deep growling, his own voice echoing behind the constant rumble rising from his throat. He turned to face you, and opening his eyes to you, they burned bright like embers between his dark hair strands. “… smell so fucking amazing, Y/N.” His burning eyes went slowly up and down on your body, and biting your lower lip, your fingers played with the hem of your long red tunic which you loved to pair with simple black leggings. Your basic home wear.

John pushed his hand to his hair, brushing his hair away from his face, filthy sexy grin curling his lip corner. “My little red riding hood…” he breathed heavily, and surprisingly slowly, started to walk towards you. You felt a flash of lust in your core, and your mind told you to run. Not because you’d be scared, oh no - you wanted him to hunt you down. Besides, the look on his face told it all. It was time to get down and really dirty, let the beast reign chaos.

“Will my big bad wolf catch me?” your breathing was already faster, your body tingling from excitement. Your question made John stop, his upper lip slowly trembling up with a snarl, you watched in awe as his corner teeth grew longer, into proper canines, both on upper and lower row.

“Run.”

You stepped backwards and pulled the garage door shut, making sure it was locked and turned to run. You knew that if you were lucky, you’d might even get near your bedroom door. The sound of the door breaking and Johns chilling barks and growls behind you made you scream and giggle at the same time, almost making you stumble on your feet. You were smarter this year, you already left the bedroom door open for you. This year, you would reach the bed! As you ran into the bedroom, you already smiled victoriously and were ready to jump on the bed, when John grabbed you from behind, his steel hard arms wrapping around you. Damn, so close! But it was still a new record for you!

John was keeping you against his body, your feet dangling in the air, even though just barely. “You got me again, wolfy. Good boy.” you purred. His answer was a smoother snarl, as he lowered his face so he could lick your neck, starting form the shoulder all the way under your ear. You let out a small mewl, feeling how his tongue had turned more rough, his breathing being constant growling. The beast was out. The taste of your skin made him let out a hoarse bark, and his hands grabbed you even tighter, his other hand groping your breasts over the tunic.

While still holding you, he walked to the foot of the bed, pushing you on the bed face down. He pressed you even more down with his body, and you felt his cock inside his sweatpants pushing against your butt, rock hard and pulsing with need to get in to you. As many times as possible.

“Stay.” John hissed, and you already grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheet, preparing yourself. You felt John lift his body, and he moved the skirt of your tunic more to your back from covering your ass. As you felt him grab the thin fabric of your leggings, you gasped as you realized that he had just teared the leggings crotch open with ease. Another pull, and they were totally ruined, not covering your ass and crotch at all. He hastily pulled your panties down just enough and pressed his eager mouth and tongue into your wetness. You moaned, almost as in pain, but it was all pure pleasure.

John growled non-stop against your cunt, his tongue and lips making your legs shiver, wanting to taste more of you, all of you. His hands grabbed your ass cheeks, massaging them in a circular motion, and you could feel the impatience in his actions. He could’ve taken you then and there to get his release, but even when his beast was in charge, he wanted to make you well prepared. His rougher tongue felt even more amazing than usual, and you couldn’t stop whimpering and repeating his name, his hunger for you just growing and growing.

“Ah, fuck, John, oh God, John!” you moaned, sounding a bit too sinful, making him snarl against your clit, and that pushed you over. He continued lapping your even wetter cunt, until he couldn’t last any longer. You felt him stand up behind you, and as you felt his hands grabbing your hips so tightly you knew there’d be bruises, you knew you were going to get it hard.

Feeling his hot tip brushing against you, he let out a bark as he pushed himself into you. You bit your lip so you wouldn’t scream, letting out a whimper instead, as he started to ram into you like he’d lost his mind. The feeling of your hot flesh tightening around his cock made him let out a roar that seemed to make the walls shake, and he moved his hands around you, lifting your upper body like it weighed nothing. He pressed his body against your back again, his fingers pulling your tunics neckline lower, until it went under your breasts and bra, grabbing your breasts possessively. Your hand tried to reach back and grab onto John, and as you felt his t-shirt under your fingers, you grabbed it like your life depended on it.

Johns hands pulled your cotton bra down easily, his large hangs grabbing your breasts and again, you felt his tongue on your neck, licking it, hearing his growling breath underneath your ear, making you absolute crazy, and even though he was already fucking you like a mad man, you still wanted more. You knew you’d regret this later (no you wouldn’t), but you just had to. Almost like a part of his heat had rubbed onto you.

“John, please, more, more!” you moaned desperately, feeling him pressing his long canine teeth against your neck, as one of his hands slide between your thighs, his fingers rubbing your clit with a pressure which almost, just almost, hurt.

As you came, you came hard, and feeling your cunt milking his cock, John let out a loud, hoarse snarl, his other hand rising to grab your neck, applying pressure. As he continued pounding you, you felt how the high of your orgasm was about to flame up again, making you come almost instantly in a row, and that made Johns cup pour over. He came, letting out a roar so loud it hurt your ears, and you were so glad he was still holding you tightly - you had no power on your limbs what so ever. For a while, he just stayed there, holding you against him, his cock still pulsing inside you. He wasn’t done. Not by a long shot.

“Don’t… you dare… leave… this room…” you heard Johns voice through his growling, and he pulled out, and with surprising care, he turned you so that he could kiss you, feeling his love, passion and utter lust. The part where he removed your clothing and laid you down on the bed, comfortably leaning against the pillows and left the bed room was in the dark for you. The thought that he had already fucked your brains out and he hadn’t really even started yet made you grin devilishly. You could take it. You already had two years before. You sighed, and closed your eyes.

Hearing a small clink by your nightstand, you opened your eyes and saw a tall pint full of water and ice cubes, while John was standing by the foot of the bed again, staring at you with glowing eyes, as he was eating a thick piece of raw beef. The surroundings of his mouth was bloody, as some blood trails went down to his chin and neck. With a shaky hands, you grabbed the pint and drank greedily, letting out a sigh as you finished. Even that sigh made John growl again. You put the pint down, and laid back down, watching as John was finishing the raw meat.

“After you’re done with that…” your voice was velvety thanks to the orgasms, and you didn’t even need to finish the sentence. Slowly and teasing, you let your fingertips travel from your lips, between your breasts and over your tummy to your folds, letting your fingertips get wet from your own juices, making John snarl deeply. One last swallow, and the meat was gone.

“Mine.” John growled, climbing onto the bed, starting to spread your legs.

“Yours, wolfy. This little red riding hood is all yours.”


End file.
